


Love magic

by Joey123



Category: A bad mom's Christmas, American Horror Story, Austin & Ally, Glee, Good Luck Charlie, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is top with huge dick, Foot Jobs, Group Sex, He adopted OMC, M/M, Monster cocks, OMC bottom, OMC is a wizard, Oral Sex, So is Austin, Spencer is Will's nephew, Supreme with special witchcraft of male temptation, Underage Sex, Will Schuester never got married, Will's big family, cockslut, 不会完全讲逻辑, 也可能挑战你们的伦理观, 但是和墨菲的另一作品联动, 对于部分人来说可能太重口了, 慎入, 本文会有剧情, 肉的部分会很荒诞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey123/pseuds/Joey123
Summary: OMC is son of the witch supreme Fiona Goode,and he was sent away because she thought a wizard was no match for a witch and felt ashamed of him.But the OMC was adopted by Will Schuester when he was 7 and turns out to be the next supreme。简单地说，一个万人迷男巫享受性爱和爱，顺便成为至尊"女"巫的故事
Relationships: Austin Moon/OMC, Blaine Anderson/OMC, David Martinez/OMC, Jacob Black/OMC, Joe Hart/OMC, Kyle Spencer/OMC, OMC/Finn Hudson, OMC/Noah Puckerman, OMC/Rory Flanagan, OMC/Ryder Lynn, OMC/Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe/OMC, Spencer Walsh/OMC, Will Schuester/OMC
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

在纽约，一座大房子里，一个金发的中年女人躺在床上，闭着眼睛，不去看她旁边的红发女人和她手里的婴儿。

"Fiona，别这样，这是你的孩子，你不想看看他吗"红发的女人说。

Fiona冷酷地说，"一个男孩儿。他是，一个错误，至尊女巫的耻辱，把他送走吧。"

红发女人看起来有些愤怒，"你真是个无情的女人，一直如此不是吗，对你的孩子毫不关心。可怜的Cordelia经常问我她的妈妈是否真的爱她，而现在，她正要送走她刚出生的儿子。"

Fiona仍然闭着眼睛，"他只是他那连名字都没有的父亲和我的一个错误，我让他降世已经够仁慈了。他是一个男孩，注定不会像女巫那样强大，那么他作为至尊女巫的儿子，会受到最大的敌意，作为她的母亲，把他送走是最好的选择。"

红发女人沉默了，她认为Fiona所说的是正确的，而这正是她最不愿意承认的。她叹了口气，说"好吧，我会把这个孩子送到很远的地方去，像是...俄亥俄。你好好休息。"

随着红发女人的离开，Fiona像是松了一口气般地哭泣起来，只有她知道，送走这个孩子的唯一原因是，她认为这个男孩是她法力衰退的象征，她不能留下他来一直提醒自己老去。

几天后，在利马俄亥俄，红发女人看着篮中婴儿纯净的眼神和笑脸，怜悯的说:"哦，可怜的孩子，我们的世界太危险了，希望你能被好人收养。"

她把篮子放在孤儿院门前，然后在婴儿身上放了一张纸条，迅速的离去了。

不久，婴儿开始哭了起来，他的声音惊动了孤儿院中的人，他们打开门，发现了他。

两位女士将他抱起，怜爱的看着他，"哦，可怜的小家伙，你没事了，我们会照顾你的。"

婴儿受到了安慰，哭声停止了，她们一边将他抱进去，一边说，"这儿有张纸条。"

"上面写的什么?"

"是他的名字，他叫Andy，没有姓。"

"Andy，这可真是个好名字。"  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

七年后。。。

Will打开家门，走进去，手上还牵着一个漂亮的金发男孩。他对这给男孩儿说"怎么样，你喜欢这儿吗？"

他盯着金发男孩儿漂亮的眼睛，希望他说是的，而他得到了他想要的答案，比这更多。

男孩扫了一眼这个屋子，他觉得很舒服，他满意的抱住Will。"我爱这儿。。。"男孩儿犹豫了一会，脸红了，说"我也爱你，爸爸。"

Will的心融化了，他回抱住男孩"我也爱你，Andy。"

他们的相遇完全是以外，这原本只是Will和他的朋友心血来潮的一次拜访，刚从大学毕业的年轻人一起去孤儿院给小孩儿送些东西。刚和女友Teri分手的Will打算让自己快乐一点儿。

他做到了，他在看见男孩儿的第一眼就决定要收养他，他的朋友都不理解为什么，他自己也不知道，但他还是这样做了。

他的意志比任何时候都要坚定，即便他的年龄问题让收养的手续过程变得十分困难，但他做到了，一切都值得。


	2. Dirty starting

七年后，是的，又一个七年后。Andy靠在Will的宽厚的肩膀上，抱着他的手臂，他的手指感受着他粗壮的，像是运动员一般结实的二头肌和上面凸起的动脉。

Will穿着一件最常穿的蓝色西装衬衫，打着领带，鼓起的，雕塑般立体的肌肉撑起了衣服的褶皱，让他看起来性感极了。加上那张英俊的脸，他毫无疑问是整个俄亥俄最性感的西班牙语老师，也许是就是最性感的老师。

Andy对着Will撒娇(act like a spoiled child)。"daddy，求你了，我和我的朋友们想要一起在姨夫的小木屋过暑假，Ben姨夫都答应了让我们使用那个屋子。"发育中的，稚嫩而美丽的身体不断摩擦着Will的手臂和大腿，在Will耳边低语着。

Will可不会受这样的小把戏蒙骗，他太了解他下流的小男孩儿了。尽管他引人注目的惊人胯部不肯配合他的表演，但他还是带着冷静的表情说，"不行，让你自己去太危险了。我可不想一次暑假，你的"朋友"就全部变成了男朋友，我也不希望你带着沾满了其他男人的精液，被操到合不拢的屁股回来。"毕竟，他才是夺走了男孩儿处女的人。

他仍能记得自己是怎样抵挡不住男孩儿日渐增长点诱惑而操了他，他仍能记得男孩是怎样费力的吞下他那比最优秀的种马还粗长的老二，他仍能记得男孩是如何在他的调教下变得越来越淫荡。事实上，他记得他们的每一次性爱，记得男孩每一个表情。

但他知道，他淫荡的男孩最终不会只有他一个男人，即便世界上几乎不可能再拥有和他一般巨大阴茎的男人了，可如果有，他的宝贝男孩一定会得到。不知为什么，他就是知道;不知怎么，他能容忍，也许妒忌，但是能容忍，就像被施了魔法一样。

Andy笑了一下，亲上了Will的脸，像小狗一样用舌头舔舐他的脸颊。"daddy，我马上就要上高中了，能为自己做决定。而且，不管怎样，你是我的第一次，而且我爱你，永远比别人多，你是我的男朋友，也是我的爸爸。  
"  
"。。。而且，你的大老二永远是最好的。"Andy把手放到Will那因为过长在内裤中卷起的巨根上摩擦着，捏了一下，让Will颤抖着发出低吼。老二猛地一跳，变得更加巨大了。

"首先，你得证明这一点。"Will用充斥着性欲的眼睛盯着Andy，让他无法抑制的呻吟了一声。

他低下身子，移到了Will结实的大腿间，用脸颊和嘴唇爱抚着裤裆里的大家伙。

他张开嘴吮吸着，确定老二的形状，并一路用舌头在布料上划过，从Will的尺寸和Andy熟练的技巧来看，他大概每天都会被操上至少四五次，也许他的身体还青涩，但嘴和屁股已经熟透了。

这样的挑逗让两人都性质高涨，但仍不足以让他们发泄。Andy用牙齿咬住裤裆的拉链，把它解开。

粗大的阴茎获得了更多的空间 中间部分从裆中凸起，但龟头部分仍然卡在裤子里。

Will今天穿了一条性感的三角内裤，很显然不能在勃起状态下完全包住他的阴茎。大小恐怖的阴茎将布料撑开到极限，黑色内裤变成了半透明的，几乎能看到里面阴茎的形状和上面抽动的青筋。

Andy的屁股已经湿透了，他深吸一口气，轻轻咬住Will的大屌，把它完全扯出来。

Will的阴茎在龟头部分从裆中被释放的瞬间就将内裤撕裂，猛的弹到了Andy的脸上，带着大量的前液。

Will把裤子完全扯下来，露出了完整的，被杂乱的阴毛包裹住根部的，15英寸(38.1厘米)的巨屌和苹果一样大的两颗雄厚饱满的阴囊。

这根巨物的马眼上不断流出前列腺液，Andy舔了舔嘴唇。把嘴张到最大，一口吞下了龟头，猛地吸了起来。同时，讲舌头顶进马眼不断的搅弄。一只手用力的撸动柱身而另一只手毫不怜悯的用力揉着着睾丸。

Will马上爽的大喊出来，在一段时间后，他逐渐适应了这样的快感。他把衣服扣子解开，把衣服脱下，露出了和奥林匹克运动员一样健壮的身材。

粗壮的手臂，结实的八块腹肌和巨大的胸肌，和完美的人鱼线(Apollo's belt)整个胸口都带着一层短而浓密的胸毛，一路向下，在阴毛的上方，他纹身了Andy的名字，代表了Andy对他这根大老二完全的主宰权利。这是他的专属，会服务他所有的欲望，即便这份欲望和阴茎睾丸性虐有关。幸运的是，Andy唯一的欲望就是被这根老二操到合不拢腿。

他开始挺动他的翘臀，将阴茎送到Andy的喉咙里，Andy也配合着他的节奏，放松自己的喉咙，将阴茎吞到更深处，数次深喉之后，Will的屁股猛地一挺，把四分之三都插进了Andy的喉咙里，感受着内部的紧致，Will抱住他的头，大力操干起来，每一次都插入四分之三，又拔出到只剩龟头在嘴里。阴茎惊人的长度让这样的反复运动变得格外艰难，但Will早已经习惯于这样的高强度运动，他现在也许拥有人类极限水准的腰力，现存的人类中不会有比他的腰腹更强壮的人了。

他同时也拥有世界上最优秀的耐力，在Andy禁止的喉咙和纯熟的口交技巧之下，他操了一个小时仍然没有射精，在此期间，一直保持着两秒插五次的速率。又过了三十分钟，他的阴茎才终于开始疯狂的抽动，再一次膨胀少许，他以两秒六次的速率疯狂抽插，在数十秒之后猛地挺入，将大股浓稠的精液猛地喷出，他射精的力道很强，Andy曾见他射到五米高，射精时像四五个憋了五个小时尿的男人释放出来一样，大股疯狂喷射的精液像小型喷泉一样毫无间隔的喷出，往往会持续很久。

这一次精液直接灌入到食道中，他仍能感受到那种持续的，澎湃的冲击，直到四十多秒之后，他才能感受到冲击力的衰退。再过十几秒，他就彻底感觉不到了，但这并不代表他结束了。

Will将阴茎缓缓退出Andy的喉咙，Andy将舌头伸出来，直到Will完全退出来，只留龟头放在他的舌头上，仍然一股一股的射着精液，五六秒左右就射出了一个普通男人积蓄一个月能射出的所有精液的量。

Will双手不断撸动着自己的大肉棒，Andy的双手也在不断按摩他雄伟的睾丸，直到三十秒之后，才射出这一轮射精的最后一滴精液。

Andy的双手碰着一大推因为来不及吞咽而露出的精液，大口吃了起来。

吃完之后，他转过身，四脚着地，小屁股用力挺起，看向Will，"准备好第二轮了吗？"

答案是当然。Will的阴茎在二十次射精之内连一秒的不应期都没有，事实上，他们曾在一个假期里做了一次37次射精的马拉松性爱，中场休息加起来不超过两分半钟。

Andy的屁股已经自动润滑好了，足以承受他的大屌，就像世上最饥渴的婊子那样扭着屁股等他操进去。而让他原本天真可爱的14岁男孩儿变成一个荡妇的男人就是他。这个认知令Will的自尊心得到了极大的满足。

他把15英寸的大肉棒对准Andy不断收缩的小洞穴，用猛烈而热情的突进回应了他的邀请。伴随着Andy高分贝的呻吟的是臀肉撞击到Will大腿的声音。

一杆进洞。

很显然，Andy的屁股比他的嘴巴更加贪吃。正常成年人的直肠只有17厘米，而他用那被巨根不断蹂躏调教的老二改造的后穴完整的吞下了将近四十厘米、比他大腿二分之一还粗的老二。

不需要任何适应的时间，Will就猛干了起来，大力抽插着他的肉穴。毕竟，这两年每天不间断的性爱已经让Andy的后穴完全记住了他老二的形状。

他把Andy的双腿拉起来，以两秒七次的速率快速抽插着，腰腹的运动几乎产生了残影。每一次都是全根没入，Andy那结实的小腹会被捅出一个巨大的凸起。

Andy唯一能做的回应就是翻着白眼，嘴里留着口水，断断续续的发出呻吟。

"哦。。哦。。哦哦，就是这样。。。哦哦，用力，我爱你爸爸，操烂我的屁眼，操我。。。哦。"

Will的肌肉在浪叫的刺激下骤然绷紧，他把Andy翻过来，面对着他，小穴里的摩擦让Andy两人都叫了一声。

Will把他拉起来，一把抱到宽广结实的怀抱中。Andy感受着他的养父如岩石般巨大结实的肌肉摩擦着自己的身体，保护着他，热情的和Will拥吻起来，他太爱他的爸爸了。爱他的英俊，他的肌肉，他的老二，他爱他爱他。

这样的姿势几乎相当于Andy坐在Will的阴茎上，重力的拉扯让他的大老二插到了更深的地方。Will绷紧那结实挺翘的屁股，猛地向上挺起来，一个小时之后，Will射出了他今夜的第二波精液，丝毫不比第一次差，射的又多又猛，Andy被操得松软的内壁感受着体内的肉棒频繁的抽搐，过了一分钟左右才停下来。他的肚子被两次精液灌得像怀孕四个月的孕妇那样大。

Andy被操到失神，他自己的肉棒早就在Will的操弄下射了三次了。Will把他抱回卧室，温柔的把他放到床上，这期间，他的老二一直深深地插在Andy的屁股里。

他问到"准备好第三轮了吗?"Andy狡黠的笑了笑"取决于你。"

Will淫秽地笑了"真自信。"然后以最高速率操干了起来，就像真正的打桩机一般迅猛而不知疲倦。每一下都顶到最深处。

他强有力的射精直接将精液射进了Andy的胃里，可残留的精液、他的前列腺液和Andy的肠液混合在一起，被他操成了白色的泡沫。

每分每秒的巨大快感让Andy疯狂分泌肠液，不然以Will的速率，他的肠道马上就会被操干了。

就这样淫乱了一整个晚上，到了第二天，Andy醒来的时候，Will已经准备去学校上班了。

他穿好了衣服，打好了领带，只有裤子没有拉上拉链，扣上扣子，勒住白色四角内裤难以包裹住的，即便疲软也拥有过于惊人的23厘米的老二，让他在内裤里更加突出。Will温柔地亲吻了Andy的嘴，是个美妙的法式湿吻。

"再睡一会儿，我今天给你请了假，反正八年级的东西对你来说也没什么好学的。daddy要去上班了。"

Andy含糊不清的说，"再见爸爸(daddy)。"

Will又把没穿好的裤裆压倒Andy的脸上，"和它也说声再见。"

Andy闻到熟悉的气味，感受到脸上柔软的沉重，吸了一口他的卵蛋。"棒棒(dadick)再见。"这让Will的老二抽动了一下。

他退回去，终于把阴茎塞到裤子里，调整好位置，不让它过于突出和明显，只留下一个令同性嫉妒不已的弧度。这个弧度是除了荡妇之外的普通女性不会太注意，却又能让看着他超过五秒的男人知道他有一"头"巨根。

到了门口，他对着卧室喊了一句，"暑假的事，我同意了。"在扭动门把手的时候，满意的听见了Andy的欢呼声，微笑着出门了。  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

到了暑假的第一天，Andy和Will在门口说会想念彼此的身体之后吻别，走到门外，一辆二手车内，一个深棕色头发带着有点傻气的迷人微笑的男生和一个留着莫霍头的男生正向他招手，他跑过去，把行李放到车尾箱里，做到了副驾驶座上，分别给了两个男生一个亲吻。

"Finn,Noah，我们走吧。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will的强壮来自于Andy的被动魔法，与他相爱的男人会日渐强壮，和他做爱的男人增长更多，越操越强壮，根本不会肾虚。现在Will已经强壮到免疫现有的任何疾病，举起一辆轿车，能连续勃起100个小时而毫不影响身体，睾丸中的精液在流逝的瞬间就会不断增长，永远榨不干。他的老二能承受一吨的重量，他的睾丸能承受世界上最强壮的的拳击手连续捶打，和电击器并迅速回复。常人的精液是等量牛奶的1/8营养，而他的精液是等量牛奶的三倍营养。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这基本上是个荒诞的性爱故事，但是会结合剧情，肯定是有剧情的。我喜欢结合剧情，glee的所以男生对我来说都很有意义，Finn更是我的first crush，所以会有性格方面的还原和塑造。但是，涉及性的部分可能会很低俗。。一定会很低俗，像是你们看过的各种色情小说的集合。

在三个小时的驾驶和调情之后，Andy,Finn和Puck终于到了他们的目的地，那是一片营地...好吧，至少曾经是。这个地方在八十年代是一个夏令营地，是Will的妹妹的老公的家族产业，现在荒废成了一个小木屋，家里的亲戚度假的时候有时会用到。

进了木质的营地大门，把车停在一座大木屋外。他们下了车，然后，一个高挑的帅哥从屋子里小跑了出来。胯间的怪物在灰色的短裤中不停地甩动。

这是他姨妈的儿子Spencer Walsh。

"嘿，Andy!"他打招呼道。他站在Andy的面前，黑褐色的头发，英俊的面容带着迷人的微笑，把相对瘦小的Andy抱起来，亲住了他。

这是一个法式舌吻，持续了很长时间，直到Spencer的手开始揉捏Andy的翘臀，Finn和Puck才不得不用咳嗽打断他们。

他们终于分开了，Andy看上去很疑惑，"Spencer，你怎么在这？"他并不在他的邀请名单中。

"我听我爸说你要带朋友来这里，所以我想要给你们做一些指导。"Spencer回答道。然后他用额头抵住Andy的额头，"而且，我很想你，我想见你。"

Andy脸红了，他凝视着Spencer的眼睛，"我也想你。"

突然，Finn和Noah各自拉住Andy的一只手并搂住他的腰，看上去不太开心。

Andy为他们彼此介绍"Finn，Noah,this is Spencer Walsh. Spencer,Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman."

Spencer尴尬的咳嗽了一声，伸出了一只手，"嗨，很高兴见到你们，Andy的男朋友。。。们。"

Finn和Noah也回应到"也很高兴认识你，Andy的另一个男朋友。"

这看起来是一场几乎不可能的对话，但事实就是这样。在这里或者即将到这里的每个人都知道，这实际上是一场Andy男友集会。这其中包括Finn和Noah这样的小学，初中同学，也包括旅行时偶遇然后变为网友的人，甚至也有Spencer这样的亲戚。

神奇的是，他们都不生气，也不嫉妒，他们每个人都奇迹般的能够接受Andy拥有多个伴侣，只是见到彼此的感觉很奇怪。

他们走进了木屋，开始观察房间。看上去干净而且整洁，很显然Spencer已经提前收拾过了。

在一些闲聊和放置行李之后。。。对，当然有行李，他们要在这待二十天。在这之后，他们听到了另一辆车靠近的声音。

他们走到门外，另一辆车听在外面。一个金发的男孩儿从车里走了出来。他在看到了Andy之后微笑起来。

小跑着到了木屋前。他穿着一件白色的短袖，奔跑时鼓起的二头肌和胸肌十分明显。他被牛仔裤包裹的大老二也勒出了明显的形状。

他站在Andy的面前，像Spencer一样抱住他，给了他一个深吻。

在大概三十秒之后，他们终于分开了嘴唇。但金发男孩的手仍然抱着Andy的屁股和背，以至于Andy被吻得酥软的身体不至于摔倒。

Andy咽了下口水，说到"嘿，Sam，终于见到你了。"

Sam也微笑着回应到"我也很高兴见到你宝贝，你比照片和视频上好看多了。"

Andy和Sam是纯粹的网友，他们在网上认识，网上恋爱，从没在现实中见过，今天是第一次。

Andy smirk(有点类似于得意的，有点邪气又有点涩情的那种笑)，"你本人也比视频中帅多了。我希望你的其他东西也比视频里的更好。"他伸手捏了一把Sam的胯下，很满意那饱满厚实的手感。

Sam脸红，但同时暧昧地笑了一下，向着Andy的手掌猛地顶了一下胯。展示出了他惊人的腰力。

Puck说:"老兄，你的嘴真大，你的嘴里能塞下几个网球球。"

Sam看上去有些尴尬，但是他的还击相当有力"我不知道，我从来没试过。。。塞进。。。任何的。。。球，你呢？"

Puck暧昧的笑了一下，Finn看上去对Sam的反击十分惊讶。在高中，和Puck对着干的人并不多，或者说，根本没有。

Sam的确有一张大嘴，特别是在他笑起来的时候。

Andy拍了Puck的头一下，"别这样Noah，他的嘴很可爱。"然后他亲了Sam一下。

彼此打过招呼之后，又一辆车开了过来。车上下来的是一个身型和Andy接近的男生。他有一头抹了发胶的黑色头发。大大的狗狗眼(puppy eyes)。穿着贴身的衣服。黑色的有领短袖带着一个彩色的领结，一条红色的紧身裤让他巨大的阴茎变得更加明显。

他想他们走过来，每一步都让那根大老二晃个不停。他先和其他人打了招呼，然后抵住Andy的额头，双手抱住他的屁股不停地揉捏。他比Andy高一点，大大的狗狗眼盯着他，说:"我来了，baby，真高兴你能邀请我。"

Andy微笑了一下，然后和他亲了三下。"我也很高兴你能来，Blaine。"

大约二十分钟后，两辆车同时到这里。一辆白色的车中出来的是一个黑褐色皮肤的印第安男孩。他没穿上衣，健壮的二头肌，胸肌和八块腹肌显露无遗，他或许是Andy所有男朋友中最强壮的。

而另一辆黑色的跑车很明显比其他的车都要高档很多，出来的是一个高瘦的褐发白人男孩，漂亮深邃的蓝眼睛，迷人的微笑。穿着一件白色T恤。

他们看上去截然不同，但唯一相同的一点是，他们都有一根裤子遮掩不住的巨大阴茎。

他们俩一前一后向Andy走过来。

Andy开心地跳到了印第安男孩身上，"Jacob!omg，我真想你。"

Andy的双腿环住他的腰，Jacob抱住Andy的屁股，温柔地说到，"我也很想你，baby。"

Andy惊喜地凝视着Jacob的肌肉，"我们都快两年没见过了。幸好我们还能写信，说真的，我知道你们那儿是。。。但接通网络是好事。你爸爸应该买一台电脑。天哪，看看你，你比从前壮多了。我是说，你从前比Sebastian还要瘦。"Andy看了一眼Jake身后的Sebastian。

Jacob微笑，"你喜欢吗？"

Andy回答，"当然了，看看你的肌肉，so big,so firm,hard as steel."Andy的手抚摸着他的手臂和胸肌。

Jacob smirk wickedly:"我身上又大又硬的的肌肉可不止这些。"对着Andy的屁股轻轻的顶了两下胯。

"enough flirting,boys."Sebastian说到。Andy脸红着退开了。

他看着Sebastian，Sebastian smirk，张开双手，"来吧亲爱的，跳上来。"

Andy迫不及待地跳到了他的身上。Sebastian抱住他的腰，然后把双手伸进他的裤子里挑逗地揉捏他的屁股，他的手指极具技巧性，小拇指还时不时的擦过臀缝中粉嫩的小洞。

他亲吻着Andy，舌头很有技巧地征服着他。Andy的身体完全软了。直到现在，他终于明白为什么kiss with tongue叫做French kiss了。

他和Will在法国旅行时认识了Sebastian 之后一直通过网络联系。他是美国人，但是母亲是法国人，他爸是Lima的市长。他的父母离婚，在母亲的要求下，他在法国上学。

Finn在这变成性爱场景之前分开了他们。Andy的舌头伸出来，和Sebastian的舌头拉出一道口水丝，看上去色情极了。

在有些尴尬的彼此介绍之后，他们的木屋生活就正式开始了。


	4. First night

曾经作为夏令营地的木屋有充足的空间容纳八个人。他们走到屋子里，仔细查看这个他们将要待二十天的地方，他们要在这儿和Andy彻底确定关系。我说确定关系，就是指做爱。疯狂的做爱，成吨的性爱。在这个屋子里的每一个角落，在屋子外的草地上，甚至在树林里......他们一定会有很多乐趣。

光是想到这件事，他们就觉得浑身发热，老二也开始轻微地涨了起来。

木屋里的设计已经和最初的时候大相径庭，从营地改造成了家庭旅行屋。不只是改变了内部装潢，也把之前单独建造的食堂屋和指导员的宿舍拆掉。多余的素材用来扩建了营员们的宿舍木屋，也就是他们现在所在的这个屋子。

当初的风格已经看不出来了，为了让家人住的更加舒适，Spencer的父亲采取了更加生活化的设计，效果的确很棒。Spencer和Andy除外，其他六个男孩也很快的适应了这里。他们把行李随手扔在地上，然后自己躺在沙发上，或者靠在地上，看上去非常“宾至如归”。  
由于不再开设夏令营了，卧室被拆了几间，把剩下的进行了扩建，上下铺的床也被丢弃。现在这里一共四间卧室，每间卧室里都有两张舒适的双人床，原本是Spencer父母使用的主卧室只有一张床。男孩儿各自选好了自己的卧室和床。

“这儿只有七张床，而我们有八个人。”Sebastian说道。

这的确是个问题，又或许不是。

“你想说什么？”Finn回应道，他认为Sebastian是他们之中看上去最轻浮的那个 毕竟他是从法国来的不是吗。而且作为Puck的好兄弟，他一眼就能看出Sebastian和Puck一样cocky，一样“经验十足”。也许他们俩在遇到Andy之前就不是处男了。

这其实不是真的，他们两个都是在发育期刚开始的时候认识Andy并喜欢上了他。他们的确看过很多的“成人电影”，偷偷闯进过酒吧很多次，也受过很多人的撩拨，这让他们对自己的魅力相当自信，而应付追求者的经验也让他们看起来对性事得心应手。但事实上，他们，以及房中除了Andy和Spencer之外的每一个男生都还是处男。Sebastian和Puck比其他人多的经验只有观摩学习“成人技巧”的次数和想着Andy手淫的次数。

Sebastian丝毫不介意被看出自己想挑起一些事端，他仍然带着挑逗的微笑，“我想说，有个可怜虫必须睡地上。”男孩们都皱起了眉，他们并不希望这样的事情发生在自己身上。

Spencer准备说些道歉的话，他和Andy是表亲，也是最早确定恋爱关系的，在此之前就已经和他做过爱了。所以这一次他并不在受邀行列之中，是他造成了床位短缺。他正准备开口，Andy就在他之前说话了“没有必要这样，这些床都是双人床不是吗？你们可以轮流和我挤挤，我想我的男朋友们不会介意的。”

其他人看上去很开心，都用有些色情的眼神盯着Andy并表示同意。Spencer捏了一下Andy的屁股，挑逗性地微笑着，“当然，但我想，你也不会介意为我们做出一些“补偿“，毕竟，你占用了我们的床位。”

Andy开心地笑着，他的表情看上去很纯洁，但他的眼睛带着同样的挑逗看着他的七个年轻力壮又性欲旺盛的种马男朋友，“我觉得这很公平。”

上帝啊，他们的大老二几乎是同时在裤子里猛地弹了一下。每个人都在心中祈祷，希望自己能成为第一个幸运儿。

安定下来之后，他们开始打扫这里，但Andy的男朋友们总是盯着他的翘臀或者Andy总是盯着他的男人们为了打扫而赤裸的上半身让进度慢了很多。在打扫完之后，就已经到黄昏了。

Andy拿出提前准备好的材料开始做晚餐。烹调是他的兴趣之一，他每周都会在电视上看不同国家的厨艺大师或者类似的节目，然后到网上去查菜谱，他知道自己的厨艺不比任何一位冠军差。他喜欢为他的爸爸做饭，that's the least he could do.毕竟daddy Will也总是把他“喂得很饱”。

很快，他就完成了八人份的前菜、主菜和餐后甜点。理所当然的美味。Sam一边咀嚼一遍夸赞他“这就足以成为全美国的男人想要和你结婚的理由。我不是说你只能做这个或者就应该做这个。我是说你的任何一个优点都足以让世界上任何一个男人爱上你。”

Andy脸红了，他得到过很多的夸赞，但他总是会因此而脸红。他很高兴，但是在其他人面前被夸奖对他来说似乎是很羞耻的事情。

到了更晚的时候，其他人都开始各自忙自己的事了，Jacob却在这时把Andy叫了出去，他拉着Andy的手，把他带到到一片树林里。

Jacob凝视着Andy的双眼，真诚地说“Andy，我们已经认识很久了，你一直都是我最好的朋友，然后你成为了我的男朋友。和你待在一起很开心，一直很开心。距离我们上一次见面已经很久了，今天见到你，我才感觉到我有多爱你。”

Andy感动地回应到“Oh!Jacob，我也爱你，你总是保护我。”

Jacob把双手放在Andy的肩上，面色紧张。“所以，我觉得，有一些你不知道的事，我必须告诉你。我希望，对你绝对坦诚。”

Andy的心里有些困惑，但更多的是被他的真诚所打动。“那是什么事呢？”

“你先呆在这儿，不要动，不要害怕。”Jacob慢慢向后退，当他认为自己退到足够远，他开始脱衣服。先是T-shirt，然后是裤子。。。

Andy已经被这一行为惊得哑口无言(Andy is dumb with wonder)，他想不明白这一切是怎么发生的，难道Jacob所隐藏的事实是他是一个暴露狂吗？

Jacob已经拖到只剩一条灰色的四角内裤，包裹着的胯间的雄伟在灰色内裤的衬托下反而显得更加淫秽。然后，他把内裤也脱了下来。

Andy几乎无法形容眼前的这一幕。鼓胀的，如雕塑般立体的褐色肌肉充斥着力量和耐力的美，完美的腿部线条和鼓起的青筋彰显出惊人的爆发力。而最令他移不开眼的是他胯间那根又粗又长的，布满青筋的肥屌，即使在疲软的状态下也比世界上绝大部分成年男人勃起后更大。以及支撑着大屌的两颗雄厚的卵蛋。他的生殖器官凸显出了男性力量的极致。至少在他这个年纪，不管是长度还是粗度，都不会可能存在比他更大的男人了。

今天的月亮格外的圆，Jacob完全赤裸的身体在月光的照射下更加具有冲击力，他就像一个性爱之神，骄傲地站在Andy面前。

Andy几乎被眼前的画面弄得双腿发软，他能感觉到自己的屁股已经开始发痒了。他晕乎乎的想着，如果这就是他的秘密，他会很乐意接受的。Jacob不分场合的脱光自己的衣服，而他会用自己的屁股为他巨大的屌做遮掩。

Jacob深吸一口气说“不要紧张，别害怕。”然后，诡异的事情发生了，他的身体逐渐膨胀，最终变成了一头高大强壮的红褐色鬃毛的巨狼。它跳过来，把Andy扑倒。野兽的眼中似乎毫无理智。

而Andy没有慌张，他知道Jacob永远不会伤害他。在经过最初的惊讶之后，他被惊艳了。巨大的野兽肌肉虬实，看着威风极了。Andy一把抱住巨狼的头，赞叹了起来“天哪，Jack，这真是太惊人了！看看你，这么强壮，这么勇猛。。。这么英俊。”巨兽口中的唾液把他的脸打湿了，但他丝毫不在意。Andy抱住他的头，让他更靠近自己，然后亲吻了他。嘴唇与舌头互相纠缠，Jacob粗大的舌头在他的嘴里激烈地搅动，让Andy几乎无法呼吸。

Andy浑身发软，他的屁股也湿了，口水无法控制地往外流，眼睛也因为缺乏氧气而充满着泪水。Jacob在这个吻中逐渐缩小，最后变回了人形。

他温柔地，充满爱意地吮吸Andy的舌头，亲吻他的脸。就在刚才的吻中，他对Andy的爱意已经增加了百倍。狼人都是专情的生物，他们爱发情，但只对心中唯一的那个对象发情。而Jacob绝对是历史上所有的狼人中，爱的最深的。

“所以。。。狼人是吧。”安迪微笑着说。Jacob也回应“没错，会变身，力大无穷，刀枪不入而且永远只爱你的狼人。”

他们又把彼此拉进了一个深吻。亲吻结束后，他们站了起来，Andy看着Jacob那根早就硬起的巨根发出了一声惊叹。

比肤色更深的黑褐色阳具，整整12英寸，青筋满布。整根阴茎呈现出完美的弧度，比起完全直立的阴茎更适合操穴，也能挺得更高。狼人非凡的肌肉强度带给了他可怕的硬度，他的巨大的龟头完全顶住八块腹肌的小腹，而且是半圆的形状，像是攻城锤一样。

通常来说很长的阴茎都没有向匹配的粗度，但是这根不一样，它粗得令人害怕，虽然是质量恐怖的肉块，但从整体比例上来说，既不会显得细长，也不会显得粗短。是和30厘米的肉棒匹配度拉到临界值的粗大。

恐怖，但是和谐。

Jacob看着Andy惊叹的表情骄傲地挺了挺胯。而Andy已经知道今晚自己要和谁睡在一起了。他会给这根注定会发育到不输给自己爸爸尺寸的肉棒一次极致快乐的开苞体验。

Jacob穿上衣服，牵着Andy的手一起走回了木屋


	5. Chapter 5

他们回到屋子里，什么也没说，其他人什么也没问。他们知道，把Andy带出去，在月光下和他倾诉衷肠，这在正常不过了。

到了更晚的时候，他们开始轮流洗澡。谢天谢地作为前夏令营地，这儿有好几个浴室，不然光是洗澡，他们都得洗到午夜之后。

Andy婉拒了其他人共浴的邀请，包括Jacob，他今晚会得到他想要的，但不是现在。Andy有自己的打算，他独自一人在躺在浴缸里。这儿很凉快，而且有室内空调。所以他能够泡在稍微有点儿温暖的水里，而不是让人起鸡皮疙瘩的凉水。

他仔细的搓揉着自己的皮肤。确保每一粒灰尘，每一滴汗水都被完全洗净，他甚至扩张了自己的后穴。

当他从浴室出来，看上去就像一个即将迎来第一次的娇羞新娘。

其他的男人都还没睡，他们或者坐着或者站着，他们都等待着Andy今夜最终的选择，谁能成为第一个幸运儿。

Andy看着他们眼中毫不遮掩的欲望，对其他人产生了一丝愧疚，但还是走上前去，拉住了Jacob的手，并和他亲吻起来。

其他人看上去有些沮丧，但最终还是接受了事实。他们耸耸肩，回到了自己的房间。而Jacob作为今晚的天选之子“the chosen one”，充满了想要展示自己男性力量的急迫感。他托住Andy的屁股，稳稳地把他抱回了房间。

Andy爱死了Jacob手臂弯曲并用力时的那种鼓胀。他的二头肌变得如此的紧绷、巨大而又坚硬，连鼓起的血管都是那么的令人畏惧。

Jacob把Andy放到床上，他脱下了自己的衣服，像一只求偶的雄兽一样绷紧自己的肌肉，向自己心仪的对象展示着自己的性魅力。

他半裸的身体上，肌肉的线条是如此的分明，分明而又巨大，比大卫的雕像还要完美。从肩膀到二头肌，一直到手臂，从胸肌到腹肌，再到足以被称之为阿波罗的腰带(Apollo's belt)的腰线。还有那条毛茸茸的trail(从肚脐延伸到裆部的那条毛路)。

Andy再一次迷醉了，比在树林里那一次更加深地沉迷Jacob的肉体，因为他们即将做爱。他发誓，自己甚至能闻到空气中混合着沐浴乳气味的男性体味。那是只有最阳刚的男人才拥有的浓厚的麝香味。

平时被隐藏着，但当性进入Jacob的脑子，他的身体就散发出这种催情剂一般的气味，这令Andy几乎是马上就湿了。他开始自动分泌肠液，天哪，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。毕竟Jacob做的所有事就只是脱了一件衣服。他想，等到Jacob一丝不挂的时候，他流的水也许会像失禁一样多。

Jacob又脱下自己的裤子，现在，他只剩下那条灰色内裤了。他的腿部肌肉也绷的紧紧的，看上去棒极了。

和几个小时前昏暗的月光不同，房间里的光柔和又明亮。相比于那时，Andy能更加清晰的看清楚Jacob身体的每一个细节，而他满意极了。

Jacob左手放在自己的裆部用力的揉捏着。他的动作幅度很大，看上去色情极了。他的阴茎原本在内裤中线条明显，可当它在揉捏下越变越大，反而变得难以看清它的轮廓，因为它实在是太大了。

逐渐靠近12英寸的大屌在布料中盘成一团，只能看见一个令人难以置信的大鼓包。终于，Jacob把手伸进内裤中，把那头巨怪解放了出来。12英寸长，4.5英寸粗，还不是周长，而是平面宽度。

十二英寸的直立的肉棒是不可能完全被包裹住的。那根巨根紧贴着腹部，龟头的部分远高过肚脐，能被内裤包裹住的几乎只有那两颗硕大的睾丸。

Andy几乎是在看到那个大家伙的一瞬间就呼出了一口热气并且完全湿透了。他也马上脱光自己的衣服，然后贴上了Jacob同样赤裸的身体。

两人热情地爱抚着彼此的身体，毫不留情。Jacob的身体足够强壮，但Andy可不是，他怀疑红印到了明天早上也不会消失，但他管不了这么多了。轻微的疼痛下是巨大的快感，这令他发疯。

Jacob用力揉捏Andy的小翘臀，让它在手里变换成各种形状。掰开他的臀缝并用指尖操起了他已经湿透的屁眼。

Andy忍不住呻吟起来，但他也竭尽全力地摸着Jacob的每一块肌肉。胸肌、肱二头肌和腹肌。然后他一只手开始挤压那根大阴茎，另一只手开始搓揉Jacob的屁股。

不只是Top才喜欢屁股的，Andy也相当喜欢自己男朋友们的屁股。虽然都是翘臀，手感却差别很大，肌肉密度过大的臀部捏起来相当的坚硬，他喜欢。

那臀部的坚硬和挺翘无一不证明了他腰臀的巨大力量。

。。。Jacob会把他操疯的。

Andy把Jacob的内裤扯下来，彻底解放他他的屁股和卵蛋。

Jacob把他按到床上，脱下自己的内裤扔到一边，然后掰开Andy的双腿。他俯下身，用舌头舔起了Andy的后穴。

“uhhhhhh”Andy开始发出连续的淫叫，身体也变得越来越敏感。Jacob吮吸着他的蜜汁，用舌头在那小洞外画圈然后猛的刺进去。

说实话，舌头不长，也不粗，但是它的触感和灵活性都很棒，而且Andy的屁股实在太敏感了。Jacob迅速地，反复地搅弄着他的舌头，弄出水声。Andy叫的更大声了。他弓起了背，尖叫着摇起了屁股。

但Jacob牢牢的抓住他的小腿，让Andy无法逃离他的舌头。他的舌头操得更起劲儿了，不仅如此，他用手锁住Andy的两边大腿根，然后在舌头旁边分别插入了左右手的中指。

忽视了Andy的挣扎，Jacob又插入了两根手指。现在，他的舌头在后穴里反复翻搅，他的四根手指则不断抽插和扣挠，按压。

Andy开始浑身抽搐，他知道自己已经到了射精的边缘，可Will的调教使得他最终没有这么快射出来。在他到达极限之前，Jacob放过了他。

看着Andy无力地躺在床上喘着粗气，留着口水的样子，Jacob决定放弃忍耐。他握住12英寸的巨根，把巨大的龟头顶在了Andy的穴口。

在他反应过来之前，Jacob就以狼人的力气全根插入。Andy瞪大眼睛，不受控制的流下了眼泪并翻起了白眼。舌头也本能的伸出，留下大滩口水。

普通人的直肠只有17-18厘米，但Andy的直肠在Will多年的操弄下逐渐被撬通，然后在魔法的作用下变成了完全不同的结构。它不再是曲折的，而是一条直线。但在从穴口到内部18厘米之后每隔1-2厘米，就会有一个肉壁，如同子宫壁或者屁眼一般紧缩着，被撑开后就会变成一个环状结构，然而普通男人是绝没有这个力量和硬度把这些环顶穿的。即使是Will，通常也需要好几次的猛撞才能完全把他操开。

而第一次和Andy做爱的Jacob凭借狼人的力量一次就顶穿了好几个环，轻易地额外插入了十多厘米，将整个12英寸的粗长肉棒完全插了进去。

每穿透一个环，肉壁都会变得更加的敏感，也更加紧致。所以在这一顶的快感下，Andy马上就射了，射了很多。而得到极致快感的不只是他，Jacob的身体很强壮，不会因为这种极端的紧致感而疼痛，相反，他被这温暖潮湿而又狭窄洞吸到头皮发麻，他也马上释放了出来。

然而，这并非射精，而是射尿。硕大的龟头顶住一层肉壁，粗壮有力的尿柱洞穿了那道紧缩的眼。Jacob颤抖着用尿液把Andy灌满了。

他紧实的小腹本就因Jacob的全根插入而出现一个龟头状的凸起，他的尿更把Andy的肚子撑得鼓起。尿完之后，他没有拔出来或者马上开始抽查。他拉住安迪的腿把他的屁股抬起来，然后把腰用力的压下去。

被挤压的酸胀感让Andy又忍不住尖叫起来，他该庆幸自己体力很好，只是一次射精不会有不应期，所以Jacob现在做的事还在可接受的范围之内。

Jacob确定自己的尿全部灌倒Andy的肚子里而且不会漏出来以后就开始了毫不留情的猛烈抽插。

撒尿减轻了他射精的欲望而且他已经适应了Andy后穴带来的那种剧烈的快感。他压着Andy的双腿，毫无技巧性地用那根巨屌做着最基本的机械运动。

这就是他的风格，简单粗暴，不需要技巧。有这尺寸，以及人类不可能匹敌的腰力和速度，直线冲刺就是最好的技巧。这也是唯一能把他的强壮最直观地表现到尽致淋漓的方法。

想一个人型打桩机一样，Jacob抓着Andy的脚，每秒抽插好几次，虽然要保持这种速率，以他的尺寸不可能退到只剩龟头留在里面，但每次仍然抽出一大截再一插到底。大肉棒擦过前列腺、乙状结肠等所有的敏感点再重重的顶到肉环壁上。

Andy仰起头，留着口水，张着嘴。他想要尖叫，但是Jacob操他的方式让他失声了。

所以在这个房间内，能听到的声音只有床的摇晃，Jacob的粗喘，最响的是肉体拍打的声音。Jacob那两颗雄厚的，比鹅蛋还要大卵蛋大力地撞击Andy的屁股。他必须承认，这样的高速运动最初令他的睾丸在拍打Andy屁股的时候有轻微的疼痛。但也许是狼人在交配上的天赋，疼痛很快转化为快感，加大了他的性奋。

每一次的插入都会是让Andy肚子凸起来的深度，大睾丸沉重地拍打让Andy的屁股都泛红了。

Jacob把Andy从床上抱起来，抓住他的肩膀，按向自己的阴茎。这对于Jacob的体力来说完全不是问题，而且能让他进入到更深的地方。这个姿势也让Andy弯曲背部，所以他现在可以近距离的观看到自己的肚子是怎么被顶出一个又一个凸起。

在Jacob的狂肏之下，Andy感觉自己变成了一个被撑到极限的安全套，或是一个快被肏烂的飞机杯。他害怕自己会被捅穿，所以更加努力地加紧屁眼里的大肉棒，想要控制它的行动。

但这反而让Jacob感到更大的快感，他绷紧全身的肌肉才没有被层层包围肉洞吮吸的快感击败。在短暂的停止之后他重整了架势，以更大的力量插了进来。

“ahhhhhhhhh!!!”Andy被操得直流口水，不停地呻吟着，后穴在酸爽的快感驱使下条件反射地受尽到极致，可他越是收紧，Jacob得到的快感也越大，酥麻的感觉从马眼一直蔓延到脑中，让他分泌了许多的前列腺液，和Andy的肠液混在一起，逐渐填满了后穴的每一丝褶皱。每一次抽插都能挤出大量的淫水，飞溅到两人的身上。

距离开始过了近一小时之后，Andy已经完全度过了第二次高潮，正向着第三次进发。Jacob改变了姿势，他把Andy的后脑勺和脖子压在床单上，双腿翻开，屁股高高翘起。Jacob抓住紧贴腹部的坚挺肉棒，艰难地翻折了将180度，然后重重的坐下，就这样把大鸡巴嵌入了Andy已然松软，汁水四溢的后穴，然后被瞬间收紧的快感逼出一声嘶吼。那两颗低垂的大卵蛋早已在无数次的撞击中变得红肿，但早已被快感淹没的Jacob浑然不觉，依然在这次插入中将它们重重地砸到了Andy的翘臀上。

这个姿势又带来了全新的快感。Andy忍不住哭喊起来，Jacob也因快感而不断地低吼和抽气。他们都知道，时间快到了。

终于，在十五分钟的狂攻猛干之后，Jacob猛的坐到Andy的屁股上，靠自身的重量全力往下压，连他肿胀的睾丸都被自己给压扁了。积累的快感在一瞬间爆发。浓稠的精液像喷泉一样射出。

Andy的G点被重重地碾压，喷射的精液穿透，挤压他的肉环并灌满了他的肚子。极大的快感也让Andy同时射出了今夜的第三发。

渴望精液是他的男巫特性。在多方的快感下。Andy的肉穴达到了全新的高度，那是daddy Will曾多次感受过的，为了获得更多的精液而产生的改变。

Jacob的射精时间很长，所以他保持着这种极致的快感，感受到了Andy肉穴的变化，但此时的他已经爽到没办法思考了。这一次射精才刚开始，但已经是他这辈子最爽的一次射精了。

然而接下来，Andy的肉穴开始慢慢蠕动，不是缩紧，而是蠕动，它开始真正地“吮吸”。没错，这就是Jacob的感觉。他的肉棒突然像是同时被一百万张口技精湛的嘴吮吸着，挑逗着。

他可绝对受不了这个。

巨大的快感一瞬间侵入他的大脑，让他也忍不住发出一声大喊，弓起背并爽到翻白眼。他更用力的往下坐，他才不在乎Andy是不是要榨干自己的最后一滴精液，他只想射。

在Andy的挤压下，Jacob足足射了三分钟，也大叫了三分钟，三分钟的天堂体验让他流连忘返。

他慢慢把半硬阴茎拔出来，双腿发软，但是还站得住。他通常可不是只射一次就会有不应期的那种男人。但这一次射精但非比寻常了，即使是daddy Will也是花了很多时间适应才能够依然保持坚挺。

Andy沉溺在绝顶快感的余韵中也不免惊讶。这是开发了多次才学会的能力，而且不管阴茎多么巨大，在第一次的情况下，通常不会引发，只有极致的快感才能让他产生如此变化。这是为了榨精而制造巨大快感的能力，但这是一种过度过载的快感。它过于强烈，所以在高潮的余波结束后，并不会成瘾导致影响正常射精，即使能承受住这种快感也一样。

'看来他的Jacob的确天赋异禀'Andy有些骄傲地想着。

高潮的后劲儿终于结束了，他的肚子鼓得像个孕妇，里面全是精液，但是没关系，Andy舔了舔嘴唇。

精液、尿液、汗液、唾液，只要是男人的体液不管多少他都能迅速吸收为自己的养分。这是他对男人的诱惑力所带来的副产品。

他咬住下唇，满意地笑着说“第二轮?”

同样度过后劲的Jacob从半勃状态迅速恢复到完全勃起，两颗被榨到一滴精液也不剩的囊袋也肉眼可见地恢复饱满。这景象过于神奇，也过于色情，但是Andy已经习以为常了。这不只是Jacob作为狼人的恢复力，更多是因为男人能在和Andy的性交中获得力量，心灵的归属感更加紧密的同时，成为专属于他的超级(性)战士。

Jacob坏笑着，回应道:“anytime.”


	6. Next Day

激烈而持久的性爱整晚不停，急促的拍打声，呻吟和低吼以及间或出现的淫词浪语充斥了整个夜晚。在房间里，Jacob操持着那根被肠液浸泡得乌黑发亮的巨根在Andy湿润的后穴里快速抽插。天，它看上去甚至比最开始的时候还要巨大！

Andy的屁股在数小时不间断的肏弄下变得湿润而柔软，但依旧紧致。这让Jacob更容易插入，而被反复扩开的肉洞则完全变成了他肉棒的形状。每一道褶皱，每一厘米，每一道鼓出的青筋都被完美贴合。肠壁的蠕动和吮吸仿佛每一秒都加倍强烈。

Jacob早在第二次射精之后就失去了理智，除了越来越快的活塞动作，只有一些本能的嘶吼和色情话。他被吸得爽到翻白眼，虽然他在狂野地操着Andy，但事实的情况更像是他的巨屌在被Andy的屁眼肏着。他就想蜂巢里最强壮的工蜂，或是精液工厂里最优质的性奴隶，毫无保留的奉献出自己体内每一丝精力以求得主人的赞赏。

他的第一次射精花了超过一个小时，但现在，太阳才刚刚升起来，他已经准备爆发出第18次射精了。Andy每次都能让Jacob射出巨量的精液，即便他硕大的卵蛋储存的量也雄厚无比，实际上也已经清空了好几回了。然而，Jacob不间断的吮吸Andy汗液，唾液，闻着他充满欲望的气味，他粗壮的老二被Andy的体液完全浸泡，这些对于男人来说都是最强烈的春药，配上狼人的耐力，让Jacob能在极短的时间内不断生产出浓郁的精液。多次过于强烈的性高潮甚至让他控制不住精关而在操弄的过程中就流出很多。

Andy也感觉快要疯了，他的后穴被完全撑开，每一次插入都能触碰到他所有的敏感点，每一次冲击都像是要把他的胃顶穿似的。Jacob充斥着欲望的英俊面庞，他挥洒的汗水和浓厚的男人味都让他心醉神迷。但最让他失去理智的是肚子里越来越强烈的饱胀感。他与生俱来的巫术天赋让他的体液成为男人的催情药，但种马的体液对他来说也是最美味的佳肴，尤其是在这么大量的情况下。

终于，在十几分钟配合完美的结合之后，第18次爆发一如从前。Jacob达到balls deep，圆形的大龟头在肠道深处膨胀到极致。Andy能感受到那根快乐棒近百次的抽搐，每一次都能喷出海量的种子。

高潮结束后，Jacob趴在Andy的身上轻轻喘气，他的体力还很充沛，但是Andy已经完全吃饱了，所以他的身体自动停止了引发欲望的能力。

Jacob倒向一边，然后把Andy轻轻抱在自己的臂弯里。他们相视而笑，然后来了几个不带色欲的亲吻。

Jacob说:“早上好，男朋友。”

Andy带着狭促的坏笑回应:“早上好，非处男。”

大约二十分钟之后，Jacob慢慢起身，深埋在后穴的老二也终于拔了出来。由于整晚的过量刺激，即使欲火熄灭，他也没办法完全疲软，就这样保持着半勃的状态，穿上一件无袖背心，走出了房门。

门外，其他的男生都起来了，他们都并不太快乐的怒视着Jacob。天知道他们硬了一整个晚上，到现在都没软下来，而这都是因为Jacob是第一个，没准也是唯一一个能得到和Andy单独相处一整晚机会的人。

Jacob则对这些怒气视若无睹，他带着放松预约的笑容伸展了一下身体，“早上好，处男们。”然后在众人更加愤怒的目光下走进了浴室。

Spencer举起一根手指，说:“事实上，我不是处男。”

但根本没有人在听。

三分钟后，Andy也从床上爬起来，打开房门，看着眼前被性欲支配了一整晚的男孩儿们，调笑到:“我们今天要去野营吗？好多帐篷，超大号的帐篷。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，说:“闭嘴吧，脏脏男孩儿，把你的小屁股挪过来，我们准备了早餐，还是说，那个印第安种马男孩已经把你喂饱了？”

Jacob突然把头从浴室门口伸出来，一遍刷牙一边说:“他绝对饱了，我往他肚子里灌了差不多有1吨蛋白质。”

Andy倚在门框上，“嗯。。。，我现在的确不饿，但如果早餐是大腊肠配牛奶，浓浓的牛奶，我想还可以再吃一些。”

Spencer走过去拍了一下他的头，“是吐司和鸡蛋。”

Andy瘪了瘪嘴，面露失望:“也行。”

男孩儿们很快吃完了早餐。顺带一提，他们还是自愿给Andy提供了一些“蛋奶酱”，其实是很多“蛋奶酱”。

Andy本来是想配吐司吃，但最后酱的分量远远胜过了吐司，他倒不是在抱怨什么的。

早餐后，他们一起看电视，闲聊，逐渐了解彼此，然后惊讶地发现所有人都对音乐感兴趣。除了Jacob之外，每个人都有一定的唱歌，而且至少会一种舞蹈或者乐器。

然后，Andy提出了一个建议:“我们来玩个游戏吧。选一个主题，或者一个关键词，然后唱有关的歌词，不能重复，石头剪刀布决定顺序”

他们花了一个上午玩这个游戏，然后Andy做了午餐，所有人都喜欢极了。

到了下午，他们开始常规健身，现在轮到Andy享受了。

然后他们打开电视KTV开始唱歌，Jacob对此还挺犹豫的。和其他人不一样，他虽然也享受听歌，偶尔也会哼一两句，但他没有真正学过音乐，与其他人相比，他更加的业余。但最后还是参与了进来，并且相当乐在其中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为考试和开学的事，还有三个证要考，所以一下子就耽搁了半年多。但是这半年里也思考了很多后续情节，修改了一些设定和思路。希望自己不要成为年更的那种人。  
> 我不知道Taylor Lautner会不会唱歌，但他音色蛮好的，我假设Jacob喜欢音乐


End file.
